benidormfandomcom-20200215-history
Loretta Chase
Loretta Chase '''is a character on Benidorm, and the penultimate member of the Dawson family to arrive. She is the mother of Sheron Dawson, the mother-in-law of Billy Dawson, the grandmother of Rob Dawson and Jodie Dawson, and the grandmother-in-law of Cyd Dawson. Storylines '''Arrival: Night with Tiger While on their second holiday, Sheron Dawson announced to her family that her mother, "Nana Chase", was coming to Benidorm to visit them, much to the disappointment of the entire family. Loretta first appeared in person when Tiger Dyke and Joey Ellis arrived in a nightclub in Benidorm, where Joey encountered Loretta in a darkened area of the bar, and introduced her to Tiger, calling her a "more mature lady". Although reluctant at first, Tiger gets drunk on shots and starts to dance with Loretta. Rob Dawson arrives late, having escaped a family dinner at the Solana, and his horrified to discover Tiger groping the woman he shakily declares to the boys his own grandmother. The next morning, while Rob was hungover in the room, Billy went to visit him and saw Loretta sneaking out of Tiger's room down the corridor. Later on, Loretta appears at the poolside in a short dress and smoking a cigarette, throwing insults around at Eddie and Billy. However, when she tells Jodie she will grow up to look just like her grandmother, Jodie bursts into tears and runs off, leaving Loretta shocked and offended. Upon stealing Sheron's sunbed, she spots and waves to Tiger and Joey, causing Tiger to get dizzy and collapse. When he wakes up, Tiger suffers a series of scattered flashbacks, and concludes he slept with Loretta on the night of his amnesia. That night, in Neptune's, it was revealed through Tiger's flashbacks that he didn't sleep with Loretta, just that the she took him to his room and the two fell almost unconscious there. Jodie's Big Break The next day, after Eddie refused to pay for Jodie to attend a drama school, Loretta stayed with her family and made little effort to help until it meant money and an acting opportunity for her. However, she did not make the final cut of Jodie's audition video, much to her disappointment. Later on, however, during a heart-to-heart with Sheron about Jodie's acceptance to a TV advertisement group, Loretta realised that with the last of her money until the next pension, she could get Jodie home to the U.K., but would have to be present on the flight. The pair bid their goodbyes to the family, and depart from Benidorm. This story arc closed when Loretta abandoned Jodie in London with the company and returned to Benidorm with her payment, causing conflict between the Dawsons and her, and ending in Loretta's return and Jodie's departure from the show. Cyd: Family Conflict When the family return to Benidorm in Season 10, as Sheron, Billy, Eddie and Loretta, it was announced that Rob was dating a girl he met while studying in South America. They planned their arrival in the next few days, but a text message ending in "Cyd sayss he can't wait to meet you" suggested that Rob was dating a male, and Loretta concluded he was gay. When Cyd and Rob arrived, however, they were proven wrong, and the family made an increasingly negative impr-ession on Rob's girlfriend, with Loretta trying to accuse her of getting a green card to England off them, and of smuggling drugs and weapons into the Solana. At the end of the series, after Cyd was kidnapped from the Solana by her rich father, Loretta assisted in tracking the two down, then remained at the Solana while Rob saved Cyd at the airport. The series concludes with Rob's accepted proposal, and the pair at last receiving the blessing of Cyd's father. Jodie's travels Loretta's second storyline included escorting her granddaughter Jodie from Benidorm to Scotland with her teacher to work on an ad for a television advertisment company in a new ad. Despite being asked to remain with her granddaughter, Loretta returned to Benidorm alone, telling her family that Jodie would be fine alone, to Sheron's fury.